


Need Someone

by Kayleigh



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayleigh/pseuds/Kayleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana has been in love with her best friend Brittany for a while. But Brittany has a boyfriend. After Brittany comes back from a summer trip, Santana has changed. What will happen when she finds out something happened between her boyfriend and her best friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_September 5, 2011_

"I fucked Santana Lopez, and you want to know the best part? It was in Brittany's bedroom."

The blood drained out of her face as she looked up at her best friend's face. Brittany Pierce's bottom lip shook slightly, until she bit it to stop it from shaking even worse.

Santana Lopez hated it when people bragged about things. She hated it even more when they were lying just to become more popular, and she prayed her best friend wouldn't believe a word the boy had said. But she knew it was useless, looking at the blonde. Brittany _did_ believe it, and who blamed her?

Brittany pulled Santana with the hand she was holding, and pulled her into the choir room they had been standing next to. Santana knew Brittany was going to ask her all kinds of questions she couldn't and didn't want to answer, and she looked down at her feet as she felt the blonde's hand slip out of hers.

"You slept with my boyfriend?" Brittany's voice shook ever so slightly, but not with sadness. Santana looked up into those blue eyes and realized Brittany wasn't sad, she was angry. Jason Parker, the boy who had told his friends he'd slept with her, was Brittany's boyfriend. Santana had always said she hated the boy.

"No Britt I-"

"All those times everyone kept warning me about you," Brittany interrupted with a scoff, "all those times I stood up for you because it wasn't true. You wouldn't hurt me the way they said you would. How I was wrong, huh?"

"No, Britt," Santana mumbled, though she knew nothing she said could bring the blonde around to her side. Brittany was angry, and she couldn't do anything at this point. It was either waiting for the right time, or not at all. "I-"

"You _fucked_ him, and you didn't even bother telling me? I mean, _in my bedroom_?"

"Britt-"

Brittany didn't let her finish, and Santana looked down as she felt the tears burn in her eyes. "I don't want to be your friend anymore."

Santana heard Brittany leave the room, and the door closed loudly behind her. She jumped up, her heart beating so hard it felt like it was planning to beat right out. The tears she'd felt earlier slid down her cheeks. Brittany didn't want to be her friend anymore. And the worst part was, Jason had been lying about them sleeping together. That wasn't how it happened at all.


	2. Chapter 1

_July 2, 2011_

A smirk played across her lips as Santana closed her eyes against the harsh summer sun. The breeze did little to cool down her heated skin but she didn't mind. She had her friends around her — except for one — and she was relaxed. It was all she needed.

She could hear Quinn and Jorge, her brother, splashing around in the pool, and she could hear Puck and Rachel talking about something. She loved listening to her friends splashing around and talking to each other, and even though Rachel Berry wasn't exactly what you called a friend, the girl was alright. She listened closely, and realized the two Jewish teens were talking about being Jewish. Figured.

She sat up, and rested her weight on her elbows behind her. She opened her eyes, and as she glanced around the backyard she squinted her eyes against the sun, even though she still had sunglasses on. Santana sighed, and stared at Jorge and Quinn fool around in the pool.

"Santana, Jorge, its time to break this up," her mother's voice pulled her out of her thoughts and Santana rolled her eyes. She loved her mother, but Maria Lopez always seemed to want them to break everything up and _not_ have fun.

"Aw Mom," Jorge tried, but Santana knew, without looking, what her mother would be doing. It was something Santana had learned from the older woman, rolling her eyes. She grinned, though it wasn't at all funny, and stood to her feet. She turned around toward her mother and received a smile, a gentle and loving smile. Her mother was the sweetest woman Santana knew, and though she always acted like she hated the woman, she couldn't help but feel the love course through her veins at the sight of the woman. Her mother was the best.

"Mom, he wants to spend more time with his _girlfriend_ ," Santana said with a smile, and Maria chuckled. Jorge and Quinn had been together since the beginning of the past school year, finally having found each other after all that time of playing around each other. "Puck, Berry, break it up, and go home."

Noah Puckerman had been her friend ever since they could talk, like Quinn Fabray had been. Santana couldn't wish for better friends, though sometimes she wished she had other friends. The two were crazy, and had been in troublesome situations thousands of times. "Aw, Mrs. Lopez, why do you always have to take out all the fun?" Puck whined, causing another chuckle from the older woman beside Santana. Santana grinned at her friend and shook her head.

"Go on, my kids need food and I bet your parents want to have dinner too. Go, you know I'm going to see you guys here tomorrow and the day after…" Maria trailed off as she turned around and walked back inside, and Santana winked at Puck. They had gone through a lot together. They'd been a 'couple' for some time, right around the time Puck took Quinn's virginity and knocked her up. Quinn had given the baby up for adoption, and with the help of her friends at school; the girl had gotten on top of some soft of depression.

Santana loved her friends, and she was glad she had them around her. "Okay, come on, go home," Santana said, causing Jorge to glare at her as he helped Quinn out of the pool. Santana laughed as she turned around and made her way inside, not even bothering to help clean up since they would get everything out in the morning anyway.

Maria stood in the kitchen, looking out of the window at the couples. "It's sweet, huh?" she said when Santana walked in and stood behind her, doing the same. Santana hummed in agreement, and sighed as something popped up in her head. She turned and sat down on the table. Maria turned around, "You miss Brittany."

It was more a statement than a question, but Santana nodded her head either way. Brittany was her best friend, and unbeknownst to the blonde, Santana knew she was in love with her. "I know she's coming back in a couple of days," Santana replied, trying to loose the thoughts of times with Brittany. Brittany was on a vacation with the family, something she did every year.

"I have a question for you, one that I want you to answer honestly," Maria said, her face serious as her voice. Santana frowned and nodded her head, though she wasn't sure what she was agreeing to admit. She felt her heart flutter in her chest at the look on her mother's face and waited, though when her mother spoke the breath was forced out of her lungs. "Are you in love with her?"

Santana took a couple of deep breaths before she looked up at her mother. There was no judgment, just love and understanding. Maria smiled when Santana didn't answer right away, and Santana knew the answer was written all over her face either way. "I think so." She shook her head, and looked down at her hands. "Mom, I swear I didn't mean for it to happen, but-"

"Hey," Maria interrupted Santana, and as Santana looked up she could feel her eyes start to burn. "I already knew, somewhere deep down. I knew it the first moment you two came back down from your room, all blushing and flustered when I looked at you." Maria took the couple of steps toward Santana and grabbed both her hands. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, honey."

"But she's a _girl_ ," Santana replied, and Maria raised an eyebrow and shrugged her shoulders. "You don't care that Brittany is a girl? I mean, that I think I'm in love with a girl?" Santana was confused, though she didn't know why. Her mother had always been open to things, and she even supported the gay people whenever she could. It was confusing though, because sometimes her mother sent off vibes of disgust when around gay people.

"The only thing that bothers me is this. You thinking I don't love you if you love girls. It doesn't matter, San. You know it doesn't," Maria mumbled softly, pulling Santana into a hug. Santana had been struggling to find a way to tell her mother she liked girls, but she had never found the right time and way to do so. She was glad it was out in the open, and she could find a way to get over her crush on her best friend.

/

Santana dropped onto her bed face forward and sighed into her pillow. Dinner had been a little uncomfortable for her, even though her mother had accepted her. It was a strange feeling, the way her mother had smiled at her throughout the dinner unsettling. She had never thought it would be easy to tell her mother, and when her mother had started the conversation Santana had been relieved. She didn't have to lie anymore.

Brittany had a boyfriend though. Santana couldn't do anything about her feelings for her best friend because the blonde was in love with Jason Parker. He had moved into Lima a couple of months into the school year and had swept Brittany off her feet right away. Santana was too late and it hurt to think about it.

The door of her bedroom opened and she looked up, moaning when a muscle in her neck pulled. She turned on her back, and leaned on her elbows. "What do you want Jorge?"

Her brother was two years older than her. They'd been close ever since Santana had started high school and she loved it. She loved being able to tell her brother about things, things she couldn't tell her mother. Carlos, her father, had been out of the picture for as long as Santana could remember, and she didn't care. She didn't need a father.

"I want to know if you're up for a party," he replied, and Santana grinned at him. "There's one at Puck's, his parents are out of town for a couple of days and he just texted me," he added, and Santana nodded her head. She loved parties, and she wouldn't pass on an opportunity like this.

"Sure, let me get ready and we can go," Santana told him, and he wiggled his eyebrows and grinned before he turned around and left the room. Santana stood to her feet and hurried to get ready.

She took a quick shower, and kept her hair wrapped in a towel as she applied some make-up. She brushed her teeth and dried her hair before brushing it, and moved to her closet and pulled out a short black dress. She loved the dress, it reached just below her butt and the straps over her shoulders were almost nonexistent. She stepped out of her bedroom and grinned when she saw Jorge was already done and handed her a long coat.

"Put that on, and I'll go and distract Mom - go out through the back, okay?" he whispered, and she nodded her head as they slowly walked down the stairs. Jorge hurried a little ahead, and Santana waited until she heard his voice, and then Maria's voice as he distracted her. Santana slipped out the back door and hurried to the front, where Jorge's car was. Moments later, Jorge walked out of the house with a frown on his face, and Santana sighed.

"What?"

"She said to be home around two, she knows we're going to a party," he replied softly, stepping into his car. Santana grinned and stepped into the car before she began laughing. Her mother knew everything that happened, and no doubt had she heard them talking about the party earlier.

"She really knows everything, huh?" It was a rhetorical question, and Jorge didn't answer. He smirked at her and started the engine, pulling away from the curb. Santana turned on the radio and sang along with the songs, her mood lifted just a little when she promised herself to have fun tonight and to forget Brittany, even if it was just for a night.

/

_July 3, 2011_

The throbbing in her head woke her up and Santana knew she had been successful in forgetting Brittany for the night. She remembered arriving at the party, and getting her first drink of the night from Jorge. After that, she had been drinking until she couldn't even lift her hand to her face anymore, and she had passed out.

She didn't remember dancing with anyone. She didn't even remember talking to anyone. Santana had been at a party, but only to drink. She frowned, but the throbbing only intensified at that, and she smoothed out her face once again. She moaned, her mouth feeling like she had swallowed cotton, and she knew she looked like a mess. She also knew she had to get out of bed and take a shower, because she could smell the alcohol coming from her pores.

She turned on her side and slipped her legs from her bed. Pushing her body up with her hand, she blinked when she saw a glass of water with a couple of pills next to them. She knew Jorge had put them there the night before, when he had brought her to bed. She was still wearing the dress, though her heels were lying next to her bed.

"Oh my God, thank you Jorge," she whispered, wincing as she did so. She swallowed the pills with some water and slowly got up from the bed. A shower. She stumbled toward the bathroom and turned on the shower, waiting for the water to heat up as she pulled off her dress. She stepped under the warm spray of water and let it beat out the tension in her body.

After washing up, Santana stepped out of the shower feeling better, though not she knew she had a long way to go. She dried off her body and hurried back to her room with the towel wrapped around her. She chuckled to herself, though it hurt. Her head was still throbbing and as she picked out some short shorts and a tank top, she thought of the one person who always occupied her thoughts. Brittany.

She'd seen Jason at the party the night before, though she hadn't made a move to talk to him. She had always felt uncomfortable around him, and she wasn't about to put herself through an uncomfortable conversation. He'd been talking to some friends, and had even glanced at her a couple of times. She hadn't liked the way he had watched her, but she had tried to ignore it and before long, she hadn't even remembered seeing him.

Her phone rang, pulling her out of her thoughts. The ringing was loud, and she cursed herself for not turning the volume down earlier. She stumbled toward her bed, and grabbed her iPhone from her nightstand as she sat down. The name Brittany was written across the screen and Santana smiled as she pressed 'answer' and lifted the phone to her ear.

"Hey Britts," she greeted the girl, her voice raw, but at the same time gentle. "What's up?"

There was a silence at the other end of the line, as if Brittany hadn't expected her to ask that question, and then Brittany's voice sounded over the phone. "Hey San, I need you to do me a favor," Brittany replied, and Santana rolled her eyes and sighed. She had hoped for something else, but she couldn't say no to her best friend even if she wanted to.

"Tell me, what do you need?"

"Well," Brittany started shyly, "Jason forgot something in my room and he needs it, because he's going away in a couple of hours. But since I'm here, I can't go and help him find it." Santana chuckled, and listened to Brittany ramble on, "So I was hoping you could help him 'cause you have a key, and you do feed Lord Tubbington so maybe you could feed him a little early today."

"Sure Britt, I'll help Jason find whatever he needs to find." She changed the subject, "How is life treating you? Is the weather still nice? Is Josie still sweet?" Santana grinned, the thought of Brittany's little eight-year-old sister being sweet roaming in her mind. Josephine was a sweet little girl — when she wanted to. She was smart, and always teased Brittany when she had the chance.

"Yeah, well, Josie is kind of sick and I think we're coming home early. She's got the flu or something," Brittany said, the sadness resounding in her voice clearly. "You sound like you've been drinking though."

Santana frowned in surprise and giggled, "Yeah, you caught me. Puck threw a party last night and I went there, got drunk and don't really remember what happened," she replied, and Brittany laughed. Santana closed her eyes and smiled as she listened to the blonde dancer on the other end of the line laugh, and wished she could see the way her nose scrunched up when she did.

"When I get home you're going to tell me everything that's happened while I was gone. I think it's going to be so much fun," Brittany said, before Santana could hear muffled voices through the phone. She knew it was Marco, Brittany's father, telling her to hang up and enjoy vacation. She could hear his voice and words clearer, and it sounded like he was coming closer. "My dad says-"

"-You need to hang up and enjoy the last days of vacation, I heard," Santana interrupted her friend and finished the sentence. Brittany chuckled again, and Santana smiled, "Go have fun, and I'll see you when you get back."

"Okay," Brittany replied, "see you, and don't forget to help Jason look for his stuff," she added before she disconnected the line. Santana rolled her eyes threw her phone on her bed, before she hooked it up to the charger. She had forgotten to charge it the night before, which meant she had to at least have it charged a little so she could call Jason later. She sighed and opened her bedroom door. She moved slowly, the throbbing less than before, but still evident. As she walked toward the kitchen she could hear her mother and brother talking, and she took a deep breath before she entered the kitchen.

"Hangover much?" Jorge laughed out, and Santana glared at him before she moved toward the counter and poured herself a big mug of coffee. "I thought you were dead, Tana, really." Santana moved and sat next to her brother. She punched him on his arm, and mumbled something even she didn't understand.

"Fuck off," she tried again, and she took a sip of her coffee. She didn't need him laughing at her. "Why didn't you stop me in the first place?"

Jorge leaned back in his chair, laughing loudly. "You were drunk by the time I saw you, and I tried, but you said something about forgetting," he told her, and she moaned as she leaned her head on her arms. She should've known she would've said something about that.

Maria interrupted, "Okay you guys. Jorge, you need to get ready for work, and Santana, I need some help around the house," she said, and Santana shook her head before Jorge stood.

"Mom, I need to go and help Jason find something in Brittany's room — she called me this morning and I'm the only one with the key. The Pierce's don't trust anyone else," Santana said, begging her mother with her eyes. She could see Maria rolling her eyes before nodding her head.

"Okay, but you still need to come back and help me later," she replied, and Santana smiled. Even though she didn't like Jason, she would make sure to stay away as long as possible, so she could get out from the cleaning her mother had planned for her to do.

/

Santana stepped into her car and almost bumped her head when she jumped up. Her phone buzzing in her shorts pocket had startled her, and as she grinned at herself for being stupid, she pulled it out of her pocket and stared at the name across the screen. She answered it, "Quinn, what's up?"

"Are you _anywhere_ near Jorge at this moment?" Quinn asked, her voice harsh. Santana frowned, and mumbled a 'no' before Quinn jumped into a ramble. "That boy, he'll be the death of me. I need to speak to him, but he isn't answering his phone and I-"

"Okay, slow down rabbit. Jorge is working, you know? I believe he told you that," Santana interrupted the blonde girl. She could hear the sigh coming from Quinn, and rolled her eyes as she leaned back against the chair, "He's working 'til noon, so don't worry it's not like you'll have to miss him all day. Just send him a text and he'll come running once he's done."

"Damn, Santana. Why didn't he-"

"Okay, hold up. I don't want to get in the middle of this, so back off and leave me in peace about this," Santana said, once again interrupting Quinn. "Now, I have to go, because Brittany called me this morning and wants me to let Jason into her house, so he can look for something."

"Huh?" was all Quinn said, and Santana chuckled humorlessly. Quinn knew how much she disliked the boy, and Santana had the feeling Quinn didn't like him all that much either, though she never said anything about it.

"He's leaving later today, going on a vacation," Santana told the blonde, "and because he forgot something and Brittany isn't there, she asked me to help him look for it. And also, I still need to feed the fat cat," she added as an afterthought, and Quinn laughed. Though her head wasn't throbbing as much as it had earlier, Santana still didn't like the loud sound as it reached her ears. "And can you keep it down?"

"Oh, you're having a hangover huh? I heard about the party and how you were drinking and saying you needed to forget someone," Quinn said with a grin sounding in her voice. Santana rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. "Yeah, well, I'll let you go. Have fun with Jason."

"Yeah, _bitch_ ," Santana said, a smile playing with the corner of her lips as she said the words. Quinn huffed before disconnecting the line, and Santana laughed softly as she imagined Quinn's face as she said the words.

She'd known Quinn for as long as she could remember and they'd been friends ever since she'd gotten to know her. Quinn had been through a lot, and even though Santana wasn't always there for her, Quinn had been there for Santana whenever she needed someone. The guilt she felt every time she thought about their past settled in. When Quinn had been pregnant, Santana had dropped her like a bag of stones and had left her to handle it all alone.

They'd been in Glee at that time, and the kids in the club had taken over from Santana. But even though she had known Quinn had friends to help her, she still felt guilty for that time in her life. If she could go back in time to change it, she would in a heartbeat.

Santana sighed and pulled herself out of her thoughts. She turned on the radio and turned the volume low, the throbbing in her head starting up again at the thoughts running through her head. She started the engine, and as it roared to life she smiled. She was looking forward to Brittany coming home again.

She drove to the Pierce residence and smiled when it came into view. It was almost the same as her own house, though the feelings she had with the house of the Pierce's, was different. She felt at home, and she always felt happy when she was with Brittany and at Brittany's. Something about the blonde made _everyone_ feel bright and happy. She parked the car in front of the house, and turned off the engine, but made sure her radio continued playing. She opened the door and lifted her head up to the breeze with a smile.

Her phone buzzed again, and she sighed as she pulled it out of her pocket. She didn't even bother looking at the caller ID, because she knew who was calling her. "Hello."

"Hey Santana," Jason's voice sounded over the line, "are you there yet? 'Cause I need those things," he said, and Santana sighed. She had forgotten to text him to tell him she was on her way.

 

"Yeah, I'm there. Come on over and hurry, I don't have all day," she said, her voice laced with annoyance, with the boy and with herself. She hated waiting, and she knew it would take Jason at least ten minutes to get there. "See you in five," she said before she disconnected the line. She smirked, knowing he would hurry to get there in time. It was something she liked to do. She liked stressing people out, especially the people she didn't like.

Her phone buzzed again, but this time it was a message. She frowned at the message from Brittany. Normally, the girl wouldn't text, but call. She opened it and read it.

_Josie wants to go home, so we're going home. I'll be home tomorrow at the end of the day. Xo_

Santana smiled. Even though it wasn't good news, she felt happy. She didn't text Brittany back, deciding to wait until later on the day to text her back. She checked the time and saw the five minutes she had given Jason had passed, and she stepped out of the car, took out her keys and locked the door.

She could hear his car by the time she reached the front door of the house and she smirked. He had raced just to be in time, and it felt good knowing she had him where she wanted. She opened the door with her key — the one Marco Pierce had given her himself. As she stepped inside, she heard the car come to a stop, the door being slammed. Hurried footsteps came her way and by the time Jason reached the door, he was out of breath. "Hey, wait up," he breathed out as she closed the door. His foot stopped it from falling into the lock, and she raised one eyebrow.

"What are we looking for?" she asked as he stepped inside. "Hurry up, I don't have all day," she snapped when he didn't answer right away, and he looked up, anger flashing in his eyes. It unsettled her, something she felt more often when she was in his presence.

"Come on, I need to find my charger and I'll be out of your hair," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her toward Brittany's room upstairs. She pulled her hand back, and he turned his head and winked at her over his shoulder. He opened Brittany's door and let her inside. She turned around as he stepped in and closed the door behind him. The frown on her face showed him what she thought if that, and he grinned at her. "I kind of lied to Britt to get her to get you to let me inside."

"Why?"

Santana felt something in her stomach, a nervous feeling. She didn't want to be alone with him, and the thought alone sent the unsettling feeling through the roof. "'Cause I heard these rumors of you and Brittany being a couple before I came here, and I wanted to know if they were true."

"What does it matter to you?" Santana asked, lifting one eyebrow as he slowly moved around the room. Santana didn't move, except for her head. She followed him until he was out of sight, behind her. She didn't know what to say, her head focused on the fact that they were alone in Brittany's room. It felt _wrong_.

"There were more; about you two still being together even though I'm her boyfriend now. About you being in love with her, and I really can't stand dykes around me."

Santana turned around quickly when she felt him come closer, and she glared at him. "How dare you?"

"Oh, I mean, come on Santana. It’s pretty obvious with the way you stare at her. I'd like to teach you a thing or two about what it feels like to have sex with a _real_ man, like me," he softly spoke, while he took a step closer. Santana stepped back, but he shot forward and pressed her against the door hard, forcing the air to leave her body. "You'll need it."

"Fuck off Parker," she bit out, struggling against his hold over her. Her arms were pressed between their bodies and Jason simply grinned at her before he pressed his lips against hers in a hard kiss. Santana had always known there was something off with him. She'd always felt uncomfortable around him, even when everyone else in the room didn't.

She didn't have time to react, as he pulled her against his body and pushed her onto the bed, face forward. Jason pulled her arms on her back, but then pressed them up into an uncomfortable position. "See, there are a couple of ways to teach a girl all about good sex. You can tell her, but she won't catch on as quickly." He pulled at her shorts, and she kicked out her legs as he tried. He grunted when her foot hit the side of his knee, but he didn't let go. "And _doing_ it, will help you with two things. In this case, I'll show you a good time _and_ will get you to back off of Brittany. Simple as that."

His words cut through her, and she screamed. "No, get off!" She struggled against his hold, but he pressed her arms further forward and the pain became too much. "Please don't," she screamed through the pain, her voice shaky and small. The fear, the numbing fear moved through her body as she felt him pull off her shorts.

"Oh, I'm sure you're going to like it — you'll beg me for more," he replied, not even listening to her. The implication of his words hit her, and all of a sudden everything became more real. He wasn't going to stop because she asked him to, or because she begged him to.

Her body tensed, and she kicked out her legs. Even though every movement sent pain through her arms and shoulders, she didn't stop fighting. Her voice was raw from her screams, and even though she knew it wouldn't make a difference, she didn't stop fighting him. " _No_!"


End file.
